conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Empire of Indand
The Empire of Indand, officially the Empire of Indand, Casperum, and their Territories is a large federated empire consisting of both the continents of Indand and Casperum. Prior to 233 ATW, the area that today consists of the Empire was part of the Empire of Molatrur, however, the Indand Agreement saw the new Empire split into nine autonomous realms, with their own monarchs, however under the supreme leadership of the elected Emperor in Lyrasia. The nine realms, from west to east, are the Principality of Olmilea, the Duchy of Crosaia, the Coastal Region of Malorana, the Kingdom of Zeelador, the Kingdom of Sardinessa, the Duchy of Thanini, the Duchy of Danynur, the Kingdom of Arcias and the largest, and strongest realm, the Kingdom of Molatrur. The area surrounding the city of Lyrasia is under the direct control of the Emperor and the Council of Yarls. The current Emperor, elected in 393, is Arnoh the Third. History Indand Agreement In 233 ATW, a massive revolution swept across the Empire of Molatrur after the southern provinces initiated a rebellion. The Reed dynasty which ruled Molatrur between 126 ATW and that time had been a tyrannical entity largely hated by the people. The southern provinces of Arcias and Malorana had seen frequent attempts at secession, however, all failed because of the Reeds' superior military. It was only in 226 that the rebellion actually gained momentum. The southern House Stannister started secretly meeting with rebels and discussing a possible empire-wide rebellion. House Stannister, which was one of the most powerful and respected houses at the time, managed to get huge support from groups to the north. Under the leadership of the Stannisters, the rebel army grew to such a size that it could do considerable damage to the Reeds' in Indand. The rebels knew that attempting to rebel in Casperum would be fruitless, as the entirety of the continent was Reed heart-country and undoubtedly loyal. The Stannister Rebellion started in 231 and continued for two years with close to half a million deaths. In 233, the Stannister army conquered Lyrasia, which, although not capital at the time, as the Reeds' stronghold in Indand. However, by this time the rebel army had been reduced to such a weak state that that battle would surely be their last victory in the field. The Reed dynasty, on the other hand, thought the Stannister army was still a considerable threat. Using the Reeds' ignorance to their advantage, the Stannisters approached the monarchy and requested a peace agreement. Under the terms that the Reeds will continue to rule Casperum and a region in Indand, however grant independence to the rest of the continent, the Indand Agreement was signed. For one week, the Council of Yarls along with delegations from all over the continent deliberated on how to proceed, and it was agreed upon that one intergovernmental entity would be established, however the nine realms would enjoy a great amount of sovereignty. The Reeds opposed this agreement and threatened military action, however by this time the Agreement had gained monumental support from the people of Indand, which forced House Reed to agree. Government The government of the Empire mainly consists of the Sovereign (Emperor or Empress) and those he appoints to do his bidding. Being an elective empire, the Council of Yarls chooses a new sovereign, however, it has always respected and honored the royal bloodline and appointed one of the previous sovereign's children. Arnoh the Third is the third and current Emperor of Indand and was elected in 393 after the death of his father. House Reed has competed for the imperial throne since 233 when the Empire was created. The Council of Yarls consists of twenty Lord Chancellors. The High Lord Chancellor is the principle adviser to the Sovereign and essentially the administrator of the Empire. Nine Lord Chancellors are chosen by the monarchs of the nine realms to represent them on the Council, and the remaining eleven are all chosen by the reigning sovereign to represent eleven fields of government, such as law and commerce. The Council does however not entirely exist to be a counterbalance for the Sovereign. The Council only advises the Sovereign and is needed to approve commercial matters such as tax increases. The Sovereign is free to appoint anyone he sees fit to control certain government matters. The Sovereign, however, in practice has little control empire-wide. The nine realms generally take care of their own matters and usually has the Council of Yarls overrule the Sovereign when he attempts to intrude, which is within the Council's power. The military of the Empire is a complex matter. The various rulers and their houses of nine realms keep their own private armies, however, a "national" military does exist. This national military, known as the Imperial Guard, is much, much smaller compared to the unified military of all the houses' armies. House Reed's army, for example, is ten times larger than the entirety of the Guard. The entire Guard is estimated to be as large as House Ledford's army in Crosaia. Thus, the bulk of the Imperial Guard is located within the imperial capital of Lyrasia, and small detachments located within each of the realms to enforce the Emperor's will. Geography The Empire is the most geographically diverse entity in Ugius. Casperum is a relatively tropical, warm continent with few mountain ranges. Its flat surface has allowed the Empire of Molatrur, which preceded the Empire of Indand, to have its economy almost entirely agriculturally-based. This made Molatrur a rich country from its humble beginnings. Indand, however, is slightly more mountainous. The western regions of the continent are almost entirely covered by the Malorana Range, the largest and highest mountain range in the world. The area of the Malorana Range is extremely cold and sparsely populated, minus the immediate coastal regions which are relatively warm like the remainder of the continent. In the northwestern regions of Indand, known as "the Borderlands," lays the Egibul Desert. The southern border of Indand, known as the Throat of Indand, is a cold, snowy region, like the Malorana Range. Economy Culture and demographics Religion The Congregation of the Three is the largest and official religion within Indand. While most people follow the Congregation, the Indand Agreement gives all Indish people the right to believe whatever they want. The former Empire of Molatrur, which existed where Indand exists today, did also allow many religious freedoms. The Congregation believes in a collection of three deities, known as "the Three", namely the Halo (who is the de facto leader of the Three, and is known as the creator of Ugius and the giver of talent and personality), the Head (who represents control, superiority and war), and the Helper (who represents health, mercy and compassion). Both human genders equally worship the Halo, while the Head represents men and the Helper represents women. The majority of the Elven and Dwarmur minority also belong to the Congregation, while some do adhere to traditional tribal religions. See also *Indand *Casperum category:Ugius